UN GRAN DESTINO
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Es un mundo alternativo donde Goku no solo fue a la Tierra sino también vino Bardock y Raditz y los tres juraron proteger la Tierra con sus propias vidas, pero no pensaron que otros sayajin estaban vivos. ESun BulmaXVegeta espero que les sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY BULMASAYANX100PRE Y ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAIGO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRÚTENLO. "_PENSAMIENTOS ENTRE COMILLAS Y CURSIVA"_

**UN GRAN DESTINO**

**__**Capítulo 1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA GRAN BATALLA

**Ja creen que ustedes unos guerreros de clase baja me ganaran-**dijo Napa

**Por supuesto que te ganaremos maldito calvo- dijo Raditz**, en eso NAPA lo golpea y lo manda a estrellarse en una montaña.

**Nunca me vuelvas a decir calvo, idiota- **dijo Napa enojado en su calva se veían varias venas.

**Maldición Raditz no te des concentres- **dijo el papá de Raditz quien todos sabemos es Bardock.

En eso aparecieron dos personas,uno con el cabello alborotado y otro de color verde un nameku.

**Kakaroto te tardaste mucho- **dijo Bardock

**Lo siento padre,pero lo tuve que poner en un lugar seguro- **dijo Kakaroto o mejor dicho Goku.

**Kakaroto cuando terminemos con Napa pondrás a tu mocoso a entrenar- **dijo Bardock por lo débil que era su nieto

**Si padre pero vamos a ayudar a Raditz, que necesita nuestra ayuda**- dijo mientras iba volando donde su hermano y en eso lo siguieron Bardock y Piccoro.

Napa estaba golpeando a Raditz sin compasión y cuando iba a darle el último golpe recibió una patada en el estomago y Bardock fue a ayudar a su hijo y Goku y Piccoro fueron a pelear con Napa.

**El quien me golpeo lo pagara- **dijo Napa

**Pues veamos lo fuerte que eres- **dijo Goku mientras formaba un Hame- hame- ha. y le dio directo en el corazón pero como estaba con una armadura solo lo rompió,y en eso Napa se abalanzó a Goku y pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo, sus poderes eran similar, en eso Goku lo agarró de la cola y le gritó a** - Piccoro has uno de tus ataques y disparale al hueco de la armadura- **gritó y Piccoro lo atravesó con su makankosappo y Napa estaba en el piso sangrando y botando sangre por la boca-** Ni crean que esto acabará así-** dijo Napa a las justas.

**Si claro que nos haría alguien a punto de morir**- dijo Piccoro

**Yo asesine a sus amigos- **dijo Napa todo orgulloso por lo que hizo.

**No importa los reviviremos con las esferas del dragón- **dijo Goku

**Pero que es eso?- **dijo Napa intentado sacarles la información

**Pues como vas a morir te lo diremos, son 7 esferas que se encuentran en diferentes lugares de este mundo, y cuando las juntas y lo invocas sale un dragón llamado Shenlong y le puedes pedir cualquier deseo-** termino de decir Piccoro

J**a par de idiotas esta conversación, esta siendo escuchado por un guerrero mas poderoso que yo y seguro vendrá para buscar esas esferas dentro de un año va a venir y todos morirán ** en eso Napa cerró los ojos

**MALDICIÓN!**- GRITÓ Picoro

**Pues no tenemos mas remedio tenemos que entrenar y tu mocoso también Kakaroto-** dijo Bardock todo serio.

**Pero Milk me va a matar si ponemos a pelear a Gohan**- dijo Goku alarmado

**Kakaroto no seas un idiota acabas de derrotar alguien como Napa y le tienes miedo a una insignificante humana**- dijo Piccoro

**Es que tu no conoces a Milk ella de mucho miedo-** dijo Goku ahora muy asustado

**Contigo no hay remedio-** dijeron Piccoro, Bardock y Raditz que se curó las heridas con las semillas del ermitaño.

EN OTRO PLANETA MUY LEJANO se encontraba un príncipe gruñón sentado al frente de una fogata calcinando cuerpos para luego comerlos

**Que idiota es Napa por a ver muerto con esos seres tan insignificantes**- dijo nuestro apuesto príncipe

Pero** esas esferas se ven muy interesantes así que iré a investigar y si son verdaderas desearé convertirme en inmortal**- dijo Vegeta

En eso se para y mata a un ser de ese planeta ( estaba sentado encima de él ) y lo hizo polvo.

**Ja ahora si voy al planeta Tierra**- dijo Vegeta entrando a su nave y pone las coordenadas y un gas lo hace dormir por todo el viaje.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS en una montaña específicamente en la casa de los Son

Pues llegó la hora vamos a luchar con ese guerrero- dijo Bardock

**Si y daremos todo de nosotros-**dijo Raditz

**Menos tu Gohan hasta donde puedas**-dijo Goku

**Pero papá entrene mucho-** dijo Gohan todo triste

**Ya Goku cuida a mi bebe**- dijo Milk

**Si Milk no te preocupes no lo dejare estar cerca de la batalla-** dijo Goku y todos se fueron volando

**Hijo no te preocupes tu si vas a pelear, pero tu mama no debe saberlo** - dijo Goku

**Si papá**- dijo Gohan archifeliz

Los guerreros se pusieron en un lugar aislado donde Bardock vio en sus pensamiento (el puede ver el futuro por eso es genial en esta historia y va ser importante ) donde iba a aterrizar.

Después de unos minutos esperando aterrizó la nave y de ella salió un joven de buen físico, cara de pocos amigos, de baja estatura y su cabello en forma de flama. Él los miró con indiferencia -** Soy el príncipe Vegeta de todos los sayajin y vine a matarlos a todos ustedes malditas sabandijas**- dijo

Todos se sorprendieron por el poder que emitía, ahora comienza la batalla.

Continuara...

Sé que es un BULMA Y VEGETA pero en este capitulo no aparecen solo Vegeta más adelante apareseran y se reuniran.

Espero que les haga gustado este capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SOY LILITH , AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CAPITULO 2:

POV GOKU:

Argh tengo que evitar que alguien más muera porque Picooro falleció protegiendo a mi hijo y sin él las esferas ya no puedo creerlo este tipo es muy poderoso como se llamaba…. Así era Vegeta; es la primera vez que alguien me da una buena pelea maldición no sé de dónde pero tengo que sacar energía de donde sea.. argh! Creo que tengo las costillas rotas y hemorragia interna pero no puedo parar, si yo estoy así como estarán mi hermano, mi padre y .. y .. MALDICIÓN MI HIJO!.

En eso siento una patada y luego veo mi cuerpo dirigirse a una montaña y se estrella – Porque no puedo ganarle tengo que hacerlo por los que viven en este planeta al que yo llamo hogar y especialmente a..- en eso recuerdo como conocí a Bulma y gracias a ella tuve una gran aventura y conocí a varias personas que son mi familia y a Milk aunque en el comienzo fue una simple promesa con el tiempo empecé a amarla. Ella y Bulma son las mujeres más buenas, bondadosas y gritonas que he conocido.

En eso emprendo vuelo a donde está mi padre, hermano pero no veo a mi hijo y me alarmo; mi padre parece que me entendió y con su cabeza me señaló un lugar era como una cueva y sentí ahí el ki de mi hijo y me calmé.

Ja son unos debiluchos no sé cómo ganaron a Nappa- dijo el cabezón ese.

Le ganamos de la misma forma que te ganaremos- dijo Raditz y sentí que su ki estaba muy débil.

Ustedes malditas sabandijas nunca podrán ganar al PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN- gritó maldición creo que tiene razón los tres estamos en una mala condición pero en eso…

Veo que mi padre va donde ese tal Vegeta y empieza a pelear aun estando muy mal y yo voy a ayudarlo mi padre me mira y ve la cola de VEGETA y entendí y corte su cola y mi padre sonríe y lo suelta y grita:

LUNA ARTIFICIAL- que es eso nunca lo escuche y veo ese hermosa esfera y de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

POV BARDOCK:

Al hacer la luna artificial veo que mis dos hijos empiezan a convertirse en Ozaroo (creo que se escribe así) y ellos nunca se transformaron en eso y veo que pierden el control como siempre pero al convertirse en eso su fuerza aumenta diez veces más y con eso podremos derrotar al principito, pero maldición están atacando todo y hasta a mí malditos porque no les enseñe a usar esta transformación.

Veo que ahora no puedes con ellos Vegeta- dije con una sonrisa y el me miro y me gritó

ERES UN IDIOTA- ja que divertido era hacer enojarlo pero esto iba a ser la última vez que lo veía por qué hoy lo aniquilaría.

Veía como Goku lo golpeaba con Raditz pero él tampoco se daba por vencido le lanzaba ataques y si lo escuchaba bien eran como Garlick Gho! Y Bing Bang Ataque; pero el ahora peleaba con mis hijos y yo iba a ver a mi nieto y entro a la cueva.

Pequeño Gohan la misma imagen que su padre y el mío; yo sé que serás un gran guerrero.

Hoy demostraste una gran fuerza y estoy orgulloso de ti pequeño- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa; en eso él se levanta

Abuelito donde estoy- me dijo mi nieto viendo en todos lados.

Estamos en una cueva pero ya hay que salir- le dije mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo ayudaba a pararse.

Salimos y vimos cuando Vegeta se puso atrás de mis hijos y les cortó la cola.

Maldición nada podría salir peor- dije y empiezo a buscar a mi nieto y lo encontré en una montaña viendo la luna artificial- me equivoque- mi nieto también se transformó y me agarró y en la otra mano estaba ese tal Vegeta y ahí lo vi estaba sangrando hasta en lugares que creí que no podría sangrar alguien; veo los cuerpos de mis hijos en el piso desmayados y yo hacía lo posible para salir de sus manos de Ozaroo pero es en vano.

Y siento dos kis eran de Yamcha y Krillin en eso atacan y le cortan la cola a mi nieto; y aterrizo y en eso todo se vuelve oscuro.

VISIÓN DE BARDOCK:

Si no me equivoco estamos en Corporación Capsula pero ¿qué hago aquí? En eso escucho música y me dirijo donde es y llego al jardín están todos ahí; y en eso se me acerca un niño pero se veía más pequeño que mi nieto con unos 5 por lo menos - Abuelito ven vamos a partir la torta- ¿abuelo? Pero y más adelante veo a un adolescente y lo mire y después al niño que me agarraba.

Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?- le dije al niño; y el niño se volteó y me miro raro.

Abuelito como se te pudo olvidar, hoy es el cumpleaños de Trunks- dijo pero quién es Trunks?

Pero igual seguí y luego vi algo que me sorprendió en un árbol estaba Vegeta; me quede parado viendo y el luego me empezó a ver ¿qué hacía él aquí? No entendía nada.

Luego apareció un niño cabello lila y ojos celestes con piel bronceada por lo menos con unos 6 años; y agarró la mano de Vegeta y le dijo- papá vamos ya voy a soplar la velas- ¿papá? No lo creo aunque su rostro son casi iguales pero con quien tuvo el hijo quien fue la valiente; pero él lo querrá no creo pero él se levanta para mi sorpresa y le dice:

Vamos hijo- le dice mientras van a una mesa donde había bocaditos y el pastel y estaba Bulma; cuando Vegeta se acerca ella le da un beso y veo que se sonroja y después le canta y todos empezamos a hablar.

FIN DE LA VISIÓN DE BARDOCK.

Esa visión no puede ser verdad o sí; pero tenerlo aquí para que proteja la Tierra sería bueno ya no seriamos cuatro seríamos cinco y por los niños en mío visión seríamos siete.

Empiezo a buscarlo y me sorprendo cuando Krillin lo iba a asesinar y le grito:

Krillin no lo hagas- le dije mientras iba lo más rápido que podía.

Pero si no lo matamos ahora podría acabar con nosotros- dijo alarmado mirándome; mientras Vegeta se arrastraba para entrar a su nave.

Confía en mí él no nos va a hacer daño- dije recordando mí visión- en cambio nos ayudará a protegerlos- dije en susurro.

Voy y lo ayudo a entrar a su nave y le digo- sé que tu vida fue puro dolor pero aquí en la Tierra podría encontrar la felicidad con alguien de este planeta- le susurré y el me miró y con odio me dijo:

Yo nunca estaría con un insignificante terrícola- me dijo con odio y su nave despego, si supiera que aquí sí sería feliz.

Con mi poca fuerza que me quedaba y los llevé al hospital y me desmayé cuando me levanté estaba Milk abrazando y dejando sin respiración a Gohan y mis hijos estaban todos vendados y luego veo a Bulma siendo abrazada por Yamcha ese tipo nunca me cayó porque es muy débil y nunca podrá protegerla y también le es infiel; y ella es como una hija para mí pero estoy feliz que alguien fuerte como Vegeta estará con ella; pero también preocupado porque no sé cómo será su relación con él.

Bulma- la llamé y ella se separó de Yamcha y se me acercó.

Que pasa padre-le dije cunando la conocí le dije que me llame así; me levanté y me empezó a gritar

No se puede levantar está muy herido- y yo me reí.

Porque mejor no me das una semilla del hermitaño y vamos a reparar una nave espacial-le dije por que ella nos podría ayudar en esto.

Una nave espacial?¡- volvió a gritar; ja esto le esperaría a Vegeta.

Sí; nosotros cinco- dije señalando a Goku, Raditz, Gohan, a ella y a mí- vamos al planeta Nameku.

Nos dirigiríamos ahí y espero que nos encontremos con Vegeta, y que Bulma cambie su mentalidad de querer asesinarnos.

EDADES:

VEGETA Y YAMCHA: 25 años

BULMA Y MILK: 24 años

GOKU Y KRILLIN: 24 años

RADITZ: 28 años

BARDOCK: 48 años

GOHAN: 6 años

CONTINUARA…..

Disculpen la demora pero aquí está así también una duda ¿quieren que Nappa sea revivido o no? Porque él también debería volver estar ahí como aliado del Equipo Z.


End file.
